Horns of War
by Torotyrranus15
Summary: In a far away land ruled by the great rhinos, a great threat is rising. A heroic young black rhino named Rhion and his friends must set out on a journey to find the legendary Golden Horns and save their homeland from a devastating war of epic proportions. They will face terrible dangers and devastating losses, but all will be worth it in the end. Features countless OCs & is abit AU


Chapter 1: Stories By The Fire

* * *

**Helloooo! I am Torotyrannus7, and this is my first fanfic ever, so no negative comments, OR ELSE! This may not seem like a Guardians of Ga'hoole fic, but trust me, it is. Almost every character is an O.C of mine, but the Lasky books will still be referenced. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own GOG, nor the universe it is in.**

* * *

"...And so, weilding the legendary Golden Horns, the great hero Rhinorniceros led his legion of rhinos of every species to battle against the ruthless Rhidonian armada, led by the heartless horned beast Rehdron The Conquerer, who wore the dreaded Horn of Doom. The two mighty forces raged war for days, each day brining more casualties than the last, until finally, on the 20th day of fighting, the leaders of each army faced off against one another for the final standoff. Heaven and earth trembled as the two metal horns struck one another with unbelivable force, until finally, Rhinorniceros weilded the full power of the Golden Horns and drove them straight through Rhedron's dark heart, ending the battle at last. The rhinokind of Afreyka-Eden rejoiced, for at last they were safe. From that day forth, the rhinos always had faith, and swore to never abandon hope."

"Wow! That was one awesome story, Rhion." Said Clybar.

"Couldn't have told it better myself." Stated Rhinus.

"I told you. He knows that story by heart! Said Malf.

"Come on guys, im not that great, and we all know that Rhinus is the best storyteller."

It was a clear, starry night on the plains of Afreyka-Eden, and the four friends were gathered around a campfire, telling stories. Rhion, the black rhinoceros, had just told likely the most well-known tale among the rhinos of Afreyka-Eden: the story of how Rhinorniceros protected the homeland against the evil Rhidonian armada. The black rhino loved teling this story more than any other, especialy to his friends. Clybar, the Sumatran rhino and Rhinus the white rhino, but his closest friend of all was Malf the Violet-billed oxpecker. Malf and Rhion had been together since they were children, and their symbiotic companionship was stronger than any other. Clybar was a Sumatran rhinoceros, and in Afreyka-Eden, his kind were normaly found in the Raikoot forest, but Clybar became lost on the savanna after a forest fire. Thankfully, he was saved from dying of thirst by Rhion, and Clybar remained beside his new friend since. Rhinus had been a friend of Rhion for years, and decided to permanantly live beside Rhion some time ago. The four now roamed all over the region, exploring and discovering.

"Come on, Rhion! Tell the end of the story!" Exclaimed the enthusiastic Clybar.

"Alright, dont get your horn in a twist. I'll finish." Rhion responded. "The end goes like this: 'After the war was won, the rhinos celebrated joyously, but Rhinorniceros felt uneasy. He knew that one day, possibly not for even a thousand years later, but still one day, evil and destruction would return. So he took the Golden Horns and hid them high in a rhino temple deep within the Horn Mountains, hidden from any who would abuse its power. He also took the Horn of Doom and hid it in another temple in Cragg Mountain, so that no rhinokind could ever weild such a terrible weapon again. Rhinorniceros then disappeared, and wasnt seen ever again. No-one knows what species of rhinoceros he was, or if he was even a rhino at all, but what we do know is that Rhinorniceros will return one day in another form, weild the Golden Horns once again, and save us all from destruction.'"

"One word. EP-IC." Stated Malf.

"Cant say I disagree." Rhinus said

"The feeling is definetly mutual." Replied Clybar.

"Thanks you guys. I know you all love a good story by the fire." Said Rhion, grateful. "By the way, the fire's starting to go out. I'll go get some more wood." He got up and trotted off to find more kindling. Once beyond the fire's light, he found a small tree. Without hesitating, he uprooted it with his big horn and knocked it over. He then broke off a few branches, and after helping himself to a few leaves, dragged the wood over to the fire. The rhinos could to make fire by scraping their horns against a rock and creating a spark which caught fire to wood and burned more and more. Rhion tossed some wood into the fire and layed back down on his stomach. He then got an idea. "Hey, Rhinus. Why don't you tell us that story of how the rhinos got their horns? I keep forgetting that one."

"Alright." Rhinus decided. "But it may come out a little rusty. I havn't told this one in a while." "Long ago," He began, "When there were no mountains, no oceans, and no forests, only flat, rolling plains that seemed to go on forever, and rhinos. Hundreds and hundreds of rhinos, but all of them were hornless. A few at least had a hard lump on their snout, but nothing more. Their was one place, however, called Horn Rock, a one thousand foot tall boulder as smooth as a turtle's shell with a razor sharp point at the very top. One day, all the rhinos from every corner of the earth migrated to Horn Rock, and when they were all gathered there, Ceratotherium, the holy spirit of the rhinos, came down from the sky and, using his godly powers, caused Horn Rock to explode into millions of tiny replicas, which then floated down and fused themselves into the rhinos' snouts, giving every rhino on earth an amazing indestructable horn to of their own forever. The rhinos celebrated finally having horns, and each and every one of them thanked Ceratotherium for his gift. The End."

"That was incrediblen Rhinus! You have a gift." Complimented Clybar.

"Thanks." Replied Rhinus, quite proud of himslf.

"Hey guys," Commented Malf. "there's something that confuses me."

"What is it?" Rhion asked his friend.

"You all know of the Guardians of Ga'hoole right?"

"Uh-huh." The three rhinos repiled in unison.

"And the rouge smith owls that live around here and craft battle armor for the rhinos?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what about the Golden Horns from the story? According to the ancient texts it wasn't an owl who crafted them."

"That is a pondering question. Worth finding out." Stated Rhion, the most scholarly of the group.

"Well, whoever crafted them, its not worth staying awake over now." Rhinus said with a yawn. "Let's get some shuteye."

"AAUUHHHHH." Malf yawned. "Yeah, I'm about ready to hit the sac too."

"I concor." Agreed Clybar sleepily.

"Alright. I guess we all could use a night's rest. But let's stamp out the fire first." Rhion stated before smothering the fire with his feet. "Night everyone."

"G'night." The others replied as peaceful darkness surrounded them. Rhion shut his eyes and quickly fell into a quiet, relaxing slumber.

* * *

**That went well. Told you i would reference the Lasky's series. anyway, you know the drill. Please read and review and whatnot. More chapterz and on the way! Torotyrannus7, out! **


End file.
